Talk in Tongues
by spiritdream
Summary: Kyouya kisses like he does everything else: with deadly focus and a single-minded urge to dominate. A night in Venice on repeat.  Warnings: arranged marriage, sex, infidelity, angst.


Note: The meaning of gardenia: I love you in secret. The flowers also represent joy, loveliness and purity, thus are often used in wedding celebrations as wedding symbols.

* * *

Dino barely shuts the door when he is roughly pushed against the wooden surface, a warm body molding itself to his own. Before he can say anything a wet mouth is upon his, swallowing the syllables that roll off his tongue in a silent sigh. Kyouya's lips are surprisingly soft but his teeth are sharp enough to draw blood, and soon Dino's mouth tastes of damp heat mingled with the tang of iron and salt.

Kyouya kisses like he does everything else: with deadly focus and a single-minded urge to dominate. By the time Dino finally has enough leverage to grab Kyouya's shoulders and spin them both around, pushing until the back of Kyouya's head hits the surface with a loud thud, he feels completely breathless and a bit dizzy. He bites into Kyouya's neck and rocks against him hard, feels the muscles under him tense momentarily, preparing to break free from his embrace; but Dino's hands are already unbuttoning those elegant, black pants, fingers pulling the zipper down and worming their way under folds of dark fabric. He tastes the soft skin of Kyouya's neck under his tongue, soothes the bite with lazy strokes. When his fingers finally close around warm flesh, Kyouya's breath catches in the back of his throat.

Dino knows the exact moment Kyouya stops fighting, and he sinks to his knees without protests when Kyouya's hands on his shoulders push him down.

Kyouya is half-hard when Dino licks him from tip to base, breathing kisses on the length before taking him into his mouth. He feels heavy and smooth on his tongue, all soft skin and beating vein as Dino takes him deeper. He sucks harder and twists his head a little, sucking with his lips and feels the length thicken. He swallows and murmurs praises, hums around the head and Kyouya's hips jerk, his cock suddenly sliding further. Dino chokes and falters for a second, but doesn't stop. This (with him on his knees and mouth full of Kyouya's cock) is the only time Kyouya allows him to make any noise, and Dino fully intends to take advantage of the opportunity.

Once, he was foolish enough to groan Kyouya's name between kisses. A moment later he found himself with two broken ribs, a twisted arm and throbbing pain with Kyouya's footsteps ringing in his ears. He's never done it again.

One of his hands slides over Kyouya's thigh, tugging the clothes down and his fingers dig into hard muscles, nails leaving crescent shaped marks on white skin. When he hollows his cheeks and uses a phantom hint of teeth, Kyouya ishudders/i and his fingers suddenly grab onto Dino's hair, pulling him away.

Dino's breath leaves him in a quiet iwhoosh/i as he's pushed onto his back. His scalp aches and his shoulders hurt, his whole world is spinning. When he tries to focus on what's hapening, Kyouya's already pushed his trousers and underwear halfway down his thighs. His solid presence over Dino and his long, saliva coated fingers gliding over Dino's cock are enough to jolt him back to the present again.

All too soon the hand is gone before Kyouya shifts, and Dino has to bite the inside of his cheeks not to make a sound when he feels hot, tight heat enveloping him. He's only slick with a bit of spit mixed with his pre-come and the first few seconds are almost painful, but Kyouya's muscles soon relax and Dino can breathe again. Kyouya's hips move with slow, powerful rolls, establishing a lazy rhythm – hints of promises racing down Dino's spine with every shift. It's frustrating, maddening, but trapped under Kyouya's weight and restricted by his partially undone clothes Dino can't do anything more but meet Kyouya halfway with small thrusts of his own.

Even in the darkness, Dino can make out the shifting shadows over Kyouya's skin, glistening with sweat. His muscles dance and flow in an intricate pattern when he moves, now faster and more insistent, his patience wearing thinner by the passing minutes. Pleasure rakes down Dino's sides to claw at his stomach, turning him inside out as Kyouya's eyes find his, gaze thick and hot, seeing only him. They are as focused and intense when he fights, and Dino's heart is strung on adrenaline.

When Kyouya's breath hitches, Dino's spine arches and he opens his mouth in a silent scream.

* * *

He wakes to loud laughter coming from the open window with the chilly morning breeze, and is not surprised to find the room empty. Kyouya never spends the entire night and always leaves before Dino wakes up, without saying goodbye. Without saying anything to him at all through the night.

It's just as well, because otherwise, Dino's not sure he would let him go.

He burrows back under the covers. The sheet smells faintly of laundry detergent, the sticky sweet scent of lavender and honey almost hidden under the sharper mix of sweat, sex and Kyouya. Somehow, they made it to the bed during the night, but the details are hazy and all Dino can remember are flashes of bites and licks and miles of naked flesh.

They never talk. Kyouya is not a talker by nature, and while they play by his rules Dino is not allowed to. As long as Dino can hear Kyouya's heart beating staccato against his ribs as his pulse race at double speed, Dino comforts himself with the thought that they don't need words. As long as Kyouya comes to Venice this time of the year, crowding and overflowing with people, and sleeps with his back next to him at night, it's enough.

He almost falls back to sleep when his phone breaks the languid silence, pulling him out of peaceful nothingness. He stumbles out of the bed to follow the sound with a sigh.

"Boss." Romario's voice is all business when he picks up the phone. "Good morning. It's time, we should go."

"Ah, yes," Dino says, remembering the date proudly displayed on the calendar in his office. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

He can still smell Kyouya on his skin even after he showers.

The smile the pretty receptionist gives him is hollow and impersonal. "Thank you for choosing us again. We hope to see you next year as well!"

Due to the Carnival the streets are already crawling with people even this early in the morning, and by the time they reach the car Dino is wearing several feathered masks and enough glitter to last him until next year.

Romario doesn't say anything while he drives, but Dino offers his gratitude for buying the enormous bouquet of flowers that almost covers the backseat anyway

"It's beautiful," Dino says, and the bouquet is gorgeous indeed. All blinding white and soft pink, with peppered green here and there. Soft, delicate, and precious.

"She likes gardenias," is Romario's only answer, and Dino realizes a little sadly that he didn't know that.

When Dino steps out of the car in front of the mansion, a little girl barrels right into him. Dino catches her with one arm, lifting her up and cradling her to his chest. Light catches on her hair, a golden flow of silk cascading down her back in gentle waves.

"Dad!" she laughs, clinging to his neck and Dino's heart fills with love so full and tight it takes his breath away.

"Hello, Princess." Dino kisses her forehead, breathing in the scent of chamomile and innocence. "Mom?"

"Inside," she says, wrinkling her little nose in displeasure. This only makes her cuter. Dino strongly believes that his daughter will be the death of him one day. "Still sleeping."

"Let's wake her up," he winks, and she squirms, demanding to be put down so she can be the first to do so. The bouquet of flowers feels heavy in his other hand not holding his daughter. It's dragging him down to dirt and below, chained to his responsibility and title.

"Boss!" Romario calls after him when they make their way inside. "Happy anniversary."

The smile that touches Dino's lips is bittersweet.

Only 364 nights until next year.


End file.
